


В снах

by Azul_Lirio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Lirio/pseuds/Azul_Lirio
Summary: Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы раскрашивать сны теми красками, которые тебе нравятся, и добирать те эмоции, которых не хватает в жизни.





	В снах

**Author's Note:**

> Немного оправданий: Незамысловатая сказочка без активного развития сюжета и глубокого смысла. Мистическая часть писалась "как Б-г на душу положит". Ни одной самокрутки из трудов С. Лабержа и К. Кастанеды не выкурено. Это не songfic, но песня EXO-K – Peter Pan будет кстати, как выяснилось после написания. 
> 
> Несколько пояснений по тексту:   
> 1\. Гипногогические галлюцинации появляются при засыпании  
> 2\. Предполагаемое место действия г. Ульсан, поэтому при упоминании китов имеется ввиду посещение музея Чансэнпхо, где можно узнать о жизни и эволюции китов.   
> 3\. Каннын - город в провинции Канвондо Южной Кореи. На пятый день пятого лунного месяца приходится один из главных праздничных дней традиционного Фестиваля Тано.  
> 4\. Даниэль Кастан - французский художник. Пишет по памяти городские пейзажи. В работе использует мастихин. Обилие краски на холсте, яркие пятна, расплывчатые фигуры, широкие мазки и нарочито небрежный стиль живописи - отличительная манера творчества. 
> 
> beta kumiho_m

**Когда-то я был солнцем (Ким Чунмён)**   
  
Утро началось с ощущения, что я все-таки потихоньку схожу с ума.  
Кто-то переворошил мои альбомы. Те, что были в самом низу стопки, оказались наверху. Обычно они строго рассортированы по периодам, и те, что уже заполнены набросками, лежат ниже тех, в которых я ещё рисую.  
  
Чондэ сказал, что не заходил в комнату, пока я спал. И вообще проснулся поздно и не собирается вылезать из постели в субботу раньше полудня. Подтянул пижамные шорты и ушёл досыпать.  
  
А я вернулся к себе, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, не перепутал ли альбомы сам? Но вчера мне не нужны были те эскизы, и в эту полку я не лазил. На прошлой неделе я листал кое-что из старого, может тогда и перемешал? Но так и не смог точно вспомнить, в каком порядке всё оставил.  
  
Поэтому решил положить на несущественную проблему большой ярко раскрашенный болт и заняться более насущными вещами. Завтраком, например. За готовку с меня спрос небольшой: рис готовит рисоварка, я раскладываю по пиалам приготовленные закуски.  
  
На запах кофе со второго этажа бодро прискакал Чондэ, невзирая на то, что до субботнего полудня было ещё далековато, а в чашке болтался бескофеиновый напиток.  
  
Мы позавтракали. День обещал быть хорошим, и Чондэ предложил выбраться куда-нибудь, где солнца и зелени больше, чем в нашем саду.  
  
\- Хочешь к морю? - вдохновился он.  
  
\- Хочу, - отозвался я, убирая со стола грязную посуду. - Но ещё я хочу отослать редактору законченные иллюстрации до дедлайна.  
  
Чондэ молча кивнул и претензий не высказал. Совесть не позволяла оставить меня и умчаться на поиски приключений. А приключений очень хотелось. И моя занятость в выходные стала неприятным сюрпризом.  
  
\- Давай во второй половине дня, - попытался приободрить я. - Как раз успею сделать основную часть. А ты начинай мыть посуду, - мстительно напомнил про честное распределение обязанностей и быстро ретировался с кухни.  
  
К двум часам дня Чондэ оттащил меня от компьютера вместе с креслом.  
  
\- Мён, у тебя глаза красные! Надо отдохнуть. Потом опять стресс и прочие прелести. Что ты как маленький? - учительским тоном выдал он. Потом сделал жалобно-трогательную физиономию. - И - на море! Ты обещал! - Как будто это я буду за рулём.  
  
Мы быстро собрались. Хотя не знаю, почему Чондэ захотелось на море апреле. Но он был прав: разбавить выходные приятными впечатлениями нужно. Тем более, что у Чондэ редко бывают свободные субботы. Он трудится в плановом отделе большой компании. Планов у работодателя много, как следствие у Чондэ много сверхурочных часов, и бывает, что домой он приходит только спать.  
  
Мы жили вдвоем уже полгода. С тех пор, как он "отбил" меня у заботливых родственников, ссылаясь на рекомендации невропатолога, посадил рядом с собой в машину и увёз в другой город.  
  
Ему было надо по работе. А мне надо без причины. Для смены обстановки. Я иллюстратор-фрилансер с нестабильным заработком. Поэтому Чондэ практически запрещает тратить деньги на общее хозяйство, утверждая, что половину я всё равно спускаю на лечение, четверть на художественные материалы, пусть хоть что-то остается на маленькие радости. Когда он успел посчитать мой средний годовой доход и все эти дроби, не представляю, учитывая какой разброс в суммах моих гонораров.  
  
Но дом, в котором мы живем, даже в складчину нам не по карману. За него платит моя семья, которая обожает Чондэ за преданность и хорошее отношение ко мне.  
  
Несмотря на обилие солнца, пляж пустовал. Может, виной тому ветер, может то, что Чондэ специально выбрал непопулярную окраину. В легкой куртке пробирало до костей.  
  
Чондэ делает большие глаза и тянет за руку к воде. К холодной надо заметить. Я промочил ноги и не смог догнать смеющегося Чондэ. Он бегает быстрее меня. Всегда бегал быстрее. Даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что мой режим включает семь километров трусцой ежедневно.  
  
А ещё Чондэ очень умный, собранный и надежный. На него можно положиться и идти с ним в разведку. Чондэ единственный из моих друзей, кто не сбежал, когда проявилась болезнь в старшей школе. Я его тогда и другом-то не считал.  
  
Я давно не спрашиваю, почему он так носится со мной. Помогает. За все то время, что мы знакомы, он едва ли получил больше, чем дал мне. Хотя, вру. Однажды спросил, почему он всё ещё таскается со мной. Ему платит моя семья? А он процитировал неуместное: "Обвинять меня в том, чего я не делал - значит подавать мне идею". Но тогда, кажется, я его задел за живое. Больше мы эту тему не поднимали.  
  
Пожалуй, Чондэ единственный человек которому я доверяю. Кроме тех случаев, когда он говорит, что я не изменился и по-прежнему умею быть маленьким солнцем. В этих словах не чувствуется фальши, но я не верю. Потому что Чондэ тоже может ошибаться. Я потух как солнце семь лет назад.  
  
Он знает обо мне больше всех. И с готовностью бросается на поиски воды, когда в часах вибрирует таймер. Прием лекарств пропускать нельзя.  
  
Вообще более менее нормальное течение жизни обеспечивается педантично соблюдаемым режимом. Даже легкое отступление от правил грозит расшатать систему. Нельзя менять время подъема и отход ко сну, пропускать прием лекарств, спорт и свою "трудотерапию", потому что мое замыкание в мозгу не подлежит починке.  
  
Чондэ вернулся с бутылкой холодного чая. Пока запивал таблетки, неотрывно следил за поверхностью моря. Мелкие волны, набегающие на светлый песок, сверкали и переливались под весенним солнцем. И прежде чем сказать Чондэ, что я промерз до костей, и попроситься домой или в более теплое место, сделал несколько снимков.  
  
Я люблю рисовать. И делаю это всеми доступными способами каждый день. Особенно, мне интересны механизмы с большим количеством деталей и биомеханика. Скрупулезная проработка деталей помогает сосредоточиться, и я не хочу спать.  
  
Собственно, рисовать я начал вскоре после первого приступа катаплексии, который открыл мою историю болезни в семнадцать лет, и постановки диагноза.  
  
Ты в полном сознании, но вдруг отключается двигательная функция. Связь между мозгом и мышцами отсутствует. Обрыв на линии. И ни один участок тела не снабжается "током". Роняешь голову на грудь и заваливаешься, потому что ноги подломились, руки - плети, а позвоночник забыл как удерживать спину прямо.  
  
Первый приступ настиг по дороге из школы домой. Вот я шёл оживленно болтал с одноклассником, а через десять секунд уже лежу лицом в землю, в шоке потому что тело стало колодой, глаза заливает кровью из-за рассеченной кожи на лбу, а опустить веки не получается. Полное бессилие и ужас: "Что со мной?! Помогите!" Голоса, впрочем, тоже нет. И паникой бьет в грудь, кажется, до остановки сердца.  
  
Приступ прошёл довольно быстро, оставил только ужасные воспоминания и шрамы на лбу от четырех швов. С тех пор я не зачесываю челку.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что всё случилось совсем внезапно. Просто первые признаки я стойко игнорировал. Бурная общественная деятельность, подготовка к тестам, долгие встречи в школьных клубах. Это отнимало много времени, дни были забиты до предела, поэтому недосыпание стало естественным спутником. Всё чаще хотелось спать днём. Но это же нормально, когда не спишь ночью. Ненормально, когда не можешь уснуть из-за беспокойства и кошмаров. Я стал много спать днем в любой ситуации, готов был всю оставшуюся жизнь проспать. И приводить себя в бодрствующую норму становилось труднее.  
  
А потом приступ, обследование, наблюдение. Доброй ночи, у Вас нарколепсия.  
  
Жить можно, но сложно, когда спишь по шестнадцать часов в сутки. Зато не затрагивает интеллектуальные способности и оставляет дееспособным. Но люди в большинстве своем пугаются, когда ты смеялся и вдруг падаешь на ровном месте. И не один раз. Приступы могут быть короткими, но “многосерийными”.  
  
Это было трудно. Потому что понимающих рядом со мной почти не оказалось. Популярность в школе испарилась в один миг. Такую болезнь не скрыть. Людей пугает, когда ты не можешь контролировать себя. Я перестал быть интересным и стал редко улыбаться. Временами вообще не хотелось выходить из дома.  
  
Из-за перестройки режима от клубов и общественной деятельности пришлось отказаться. Я переживал. Будущее было под угрозой. Раньше никто не сомневался, что такого умницу и обаяшку как я ожидает блестящее будущее. Но не сложилось. Я расстраивался, хлопался в очередной припадок, снова расстраивался, обвинял судьбу, организм, наследственность. Каждый раз умирал под жалостливыми взглядами окружающих и снова хлопался в припадок. Не спасали даже таблетки и режим.  
  
А потом появился Чондэ. Нет, он был всегда, как я понял позже. Но где-то в толпе, на третьих ролях, не выделяясь. Толпа растаяла. А Чондэ остался. Он ходил со мной в школу и из школы, учил плевать на мнение окружающих, вместе со мной готовился к тестам и смотрел как я извожу толстые линованные тетради тонкими цветными маркерами. Благодаря ему я пережил последний год школы. Мне понравилось рисовать и быть рядом с Чондэ.  
  
Выбор профессии иллюстратора хорош тем, что работал я дома. Брался за трудные проекты, не брался за горящие. В целом мою жизнь можно было назвать бесконечным стремлением к ровности. Всё хорошо, пока нет резких перепадов.  
  
С тех пор как я живу с Чондэ, катаплексия практически отступила, а с приступами сонного паралича и ночными кошмарами я научился справляться и мириться. Но всё равно фиолетовый силиконовый браслет с именем, диагнозом и телефоном опекуна я не снимаю.  
  
В багажнике нашлась сменная пара обуви, мне не пришлось стучать зубами от холода. И мы смогли закончить поездку ужином с морепродуктами в прибрежном ресторанчике.  
  
Я устал, но по дороге к дому Чондэ не давал мне уснуть, просьбами сфотографировать закат и облака над автобаном, переключить радио, найти невесть зачем шнур зарядки, потому что режим нарушать нельзя. Но очень хотелось. И я остался на ночь в его комнате на втором этаже.  
  
Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно. А на следующий день, я обнаружил футболки в своем шкафу перепутанными, а коробку с мастихинами в ящике с акварелью, и всё-таки записался на прием к психиатру.   
  
  
**Демон**  
  
“Твою мать!” - мог бы сказать Ким Чунмён. Но он для этого был слишком воспитанным. Посещения психиатра ничего не дали. Врач сказал, что с Мёном всё в порядке настолько, насколько это может быть. И нет у него провалов в памяти. И прогрессирующего размягчения мозга тоже. И иногда забывать о том, что переложил вещь, тоже нормально.  
  
Работы сданы вовремя, гонорар получен, поэтому можно порисовать что-то на свободную тему. В голове Чунмёна открылся запирающий вентиль, и дикие идеи полились на гладкую поверхность бумаги посредством капиллярных ручек.  
  
А потом таймер оторвал от работы. И как всегда вовремя позвонил Чондэ с банальным вопросом: “Что принести на ужин?” Потому что Мён кулинарный анти-талант, а Чен ещё дорожит их жизнями и здоровьем. Ответ: “Что-нибудь на свой вкус,” - его вполне удовлетворил.  
  
Несмотря на большое количество воды, таблетки оставили неприятное ощущение в горле. Чунмён прокашлялся и уставился на незаконченную работу: дельфин с аккуратно вскрытым, словно хирургической пилой, черепом, живые извилины плотно переплетены с тончайшими проводами. Часть проводов оборвана и искрит. На острой морде застыло выражение полного безразличия. Дельфин всё ещё жив и даже на плаву. Что будет с несчастным животным, когда вода лизнет оборванный провод, Чунмён предпочел не думать, про себя отметил, что тема не нова для него. Но в рамках нормы, нда.  
  
Чондэ пришел раньше обычного с плотно упакованными боксами, прячущими внутри спагетти, ризотто и салаты из листовой зелени, приправленные оливковым маслом и соусом песто. И он успел ко времени ужина Чунмёна. Отличный вечер пятницы складывался.  
  
Они редко ужинали вместе, разве что по выходным. Обедали тоже врозь. Только завтраки всегда были совместными с красиво выложенной по тарелочкам готовой едой. Строгое подчинение распорядку дня уже привычно им обоим. Оно въелось в кровь, плоть, просверлило череп насквозь и стало неотъемлемой частью обыденности. Чунмёна не тяготила почти отшельническая жизнь и общение с семьей большей частью по телефону. Пару раз родители заезжали в гости, но в жизнь старались вмешиваться по минимуму. За что Мён был им искренне благодарен. Он так и не знал, известно ли семье об их отношениях с Чондэ, но предпочитал не выяснять. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Ха-ха.  
  
\- Не хочешь нарисовать урбанистический пейзаж? - неожиданно спросил Чондэ, пока они прилежно расправлялись с классикой итальянской кухни.  
  
\- Например? - Чунмён увлеченно накручивал макароны на вилку. До этого вечера он и не подозревал, что во чреве кухонных шкафов водятся такие столовые приборы.  
  
\- Вон видишь, - Чондэ по-простому указывает направление своей вилкой. - У нас есть кусок свободной стены. Можно повесить картину. Как думаешь?  
  
\- Хм...  
  
Чунмён об этом не задумывался. Ну да, есть свободное место на стене. Как раз над диваном, который обычно используется как спинка, потому что сидят и лежат они чаще на полу.  
  
\- Картина, значит, маслом, - принялся размышлять он в слух. - Ночной город - мрачновато. Мебель же светлая. Лето, дождь, светлые прозрачные цвета. Никогда не работал в подобном стиле. Надо попробовать, - Чунмён нащупывает идею. Тянется к ней, чтобы оформить, вбить колышки, по которым потом будет ориентироваться.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - отмечает Чондэ. - Лето, дождь. Немного банально, но интерьер освежает. - Словно картина уже написана, и он примеривается как её повесить. - Ты давно не работал с маслом, да?  
  
\- Возни много, и кончились краски, - Чунмён в уме перебирал запасы.  
  
\- Можем заехать завтра в магазин или ты через интернет закажешь?  
  
Почему-то этот простой вопрос смутил Чунмёна и он быстро ответил:  
  
\- Лучше поедем вместе. Кажется, я засиделся дома.  
  
\- Что случилось? - в голосе Чондэ прорезалось беспокойство, потому что если Мён говорит, что ему стало неуютно дома, значит обострение. - Галлюцинации? Давно?  
  
\- Сонный паралич, с неделю. Волновался из-за психиатра и забывчивости. Я справляюсь, правда, - стал успокаивать Чунмён.  
  
К сонному параличу и гипногогическим галлюцинациям Чунмён немного привык. Уже не сковывали первобытным ужасом шуршание рядом, стуки в окно, взгляды из разных углов комнаты, иногда загребущие руки, тянущие узловатые скрюченные пальцы, когда чувствуешь себя полностью беззащитным и не можешь пошевелиться, потому что тело уже спит, а мозг ещё нет. Для него помощником стали электронные часы с большими зелеными цифрами. Просто, когда понимал, что накрывает старался нашарить взглядом и запомнить время. Больше двух минут приступ не длился. Это просто переходный период. Отпускало. Но в последнюю неделю появилось кое-что новое в его видениях.  
  
А конкретно виделся парень. Один и тот же. Несколько дней подряд. Чунмену он определенно не был знаком ранее, чтобы воображение искажало образ. Но тем не менее, он стал частым посетителем гипнагогических галлюцинаций. И ладно бы просто тянул руки. Нет, парень сидел на кровати абсолютно голый и гладил руку, живот, шею, ногу, касался лица, волос Мёна, попутно гипнотизируя неимоверно большими и темными глазами. Эти глаза открывали перед Чунменом врата в ад, пробирали до костей, а от прикосновений теплых пальцев тело покрывалось мурашками и холодным потом. А потом мозг засыпал и незваный гость таял. Чтобы вернуться следующим вечером. Может, попросить психиатра выписать какие-нибудь лекарства? Потому что к выходным Чунмену стало жутковато засыпать в своей постели.  
  
В ближайшую субботу они вместе с Чондэ съездили за красками и холстом, которого тоже не оказалось в доме. Чунмён занялся эскизами, поскольку крупных заказов не предвиделось, а с мелкими он укладывался во временные рамки. Он открывал дверь на террасу, дышал прохладным воздухом, это бодрило, и старательно подбирал необходимые оттенки. Такой подход помогал сохранять душевное равновесие. И сонный паралич не напоминал о себе пару дней. Но все хорошее заканчивается, правда?  
  
Чондэ предупредил, что задержится в офисе, поэтому Чунмен ужинал один, закончив дела по дому, лег спать как всегда в двадцать два ноль ноль. Расслабиться, отпустить плохие мысли, если они есть, растянуть дыхание.  
  
Хлопнула дверь в комнате. Но Чондэ не заходит к нему в это время и не шумит, чтобы не нарушать болезненный сон. Чунмён ощутил тяжесть в груди и абсолютную неспособность двигаться, словно тело приковали к кровати стальным обручем. В испуге открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на часы, зеленый циферблат светился напротив кровати и показывал четыре часа утра.  
  
Гость сидел на краю кровати у его ног. Чунмен вздрогнул... И у него получилось! Импульс от мозга дошел! Тело слушалось головы. Мышцы... Он смог вскочить на ноги.  
  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - наконец-то Мён сумел наорать на непрошеного гостя в своей комнате.  
  
\- Снюсь тебе, - ответ был предельно точным.  
  
Он опешил.  
  
\- А лапать зачем? Хочешь сказать - это сон?  
  
Гость встал подошел к стене и медленно утопил к ней руку по локоть. Потом достал и подергал невредимыми пальцами.  
  
\- А наяву так бывает? - полные губы растянулись в улыбку. Парень стал окончательно похож на киношного маньяка.   
  
\- Ты демон? - Чунмён отступил на два шага и уперся спиной в стену.  
  
А тот заливисто рассмеялся.  
  
\- Считай, что да. Я страшный?  
  
\- Жуткий, - неожиданное согласие с дурацким предположением смущало. И Чунмён задал ещё один дурацкий вопрос. - Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Хитрый какой, - он продолжал веселиться над растерянностью Чунмёна. - Разве ты не знаешь, что тот, кто знает имя демона, становится его хозяином?  
  
\- Знаю. Но не подумал об этом, - и он не врал. - Что ты ко мне привязался? Других развлечений нет, кроме как меня пугать?  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои рисунки. И тут интересно, - он наматывал круги по комнате, касаясь полок, книг, мебели. - Я тут часто бываю, но ты меня редко видишь.  
  
\- Круто. В доме завелась нечисть и следит за мной, - выдохнул Мён и повторил вопрос. - Так тебя можно звать?  
  
Интерес к имени гостя и нежелание общаться не вступали в конфликт в сознании Чунмёна. А парень задумался, словно, подбирая вариант поинтереснее. Наморщил лоб и кивнул своим мыслям.  
  
\- Зови - Су. Или не зови. В любом случае, я приду.  
  
\- Тебе нужно моё тело? - Чунмён старательно перебирал в голове скудные знания о демонах и сущностях, одержимости и прочих прелестях общения с бестелесными тварями.  
  
\- Зачем? - опять жутко улыбнулся Су. И беспечно отмахнул рукой куда-то в сторону двери на террасу. - У меня своё есть. Где-то в городе.  
  
Чунмёна уже трясло от абсурдности происходящего, а потом Су начал бесцеремонно перебирать альбомы, открывать ящики и вертеть в тонких пальцах карандаши. Одним своим вызывающе-беззаботным видом он доламывал мозг и все зачатки адекватных мыслей. Су поглотило исследование комнаты, он не смотрел на Чунмёна и не собирался уходить. А тот не мог отвести взгляд от контраста фарфоровой кожи и темных волос. Как ни крути, а Су - красивый.  
  
Раз уж выгнать не получается, надо договориться. Из горла вырвалось покашливание.  
  
\- Кхм...Су. Не мог бы ты... - Дыхание перехватило, когда тот вскинул на Чунмена взгляд своих диких больших глаз, держа в руках треклятую коробку с мастихинами. - Не мог бы ты одеться.  
  
\- Я тебя смущаю? - удивился он и положил находку на стол. Так близко к краю, что удивительно, как она не свалилась.  
  
\- Да. Знаешь ли, это слегка странно, когда по твоей комнате бродит незнакомый голый парень. Которого ты к тому же не звал в гости, - у Мёна закончилось терпение.  
  
\- Ну, прости, - Су развел руками и преобразился. Теперь на нем болталась широкая футболка с глубоким вырезом и остатками яркого принта, а также побитые жизнью джинсы. - Не думал, что это важно.  
  
\- Зачем ты меня ощупывал? - от произнесенного Чунмена передергивает. В памяти жив цепенящий ужас от прикосновений теплых пальцев. А особенно, когда не знаешь цель.  
  
\- Из любопытства, - поясняет охотно Су. - Ты первый живой человек, что встретился во время внетелесных путешествий.  
  
\- Что, прости? - Ответ просто добил контрольным в голову. Да, у нас тут кандидат в психушку. В соседних палатах с Мёном лежать будут.  
  
Чунмёна накрыла истерика. Собственный хохот резанул по ушам, кажется, он резко откинул голову назад, и затылок смачно врезался в стену. Потом Мён помнил долгое падение. Уцепиться не за что. Тело прошила мягкая судорога.  
  
Глаза он открыл в своей постели с бешеным сердцебиением и нехваткой воздуха в легких. Задыхался как от быстрого бега. Футболка неприятно липла к спине. Темнота, пустота. И никто на Чунмёна не смотрел. Это утешало. Глаза привычно нащупали электронный циферблат на стене. Без пяти полночь.  
  
Молясь всем богам, чтобы Чондэ оказался дома, а сам он не осыпался с лестницы в приступ, Мён побрёл на второй этаж.  
  
У Чондэ очень чуткий сон, поэтому он проснулся, когда Чунмён забрался в постель.  
  
\- Ты почему дрожишь? Замерз? Сон плохой?  
  
\- Кошмарный, - уточнил тот. Его действительно трясло. - Можно я останусь?  
  
\- Можно. - Чен подтянул Мёна ближе и поцеловал в макушку.  
  
Чунмён почти всегда мерз, а Чондэ его грел. С ним уютно, этот человек говорил, что Мён солнце. И не задумывался, как он неправ. Чунмена успокаивало дыхание и размеренное движение груди рядом. Он не выше ростом и не плотнее телосложением. Но рядом с ним Мён чувствовал себя маленьким и хотел прижиматься сильнее, ближе. Почему-то верил, что вместе с Чондэ сможет прожить всю жизнь. Они и так уже почти каждый день вместе последние шесть лет.  
  
Чунмён уверен - Чондэ всегда любил его. Поэтому остался рядом, поэтому оскорбился на вопрос, почему тот носится с Мёном, а не нашел себе компанию повеселее, поэтому не прилагал усилий для завоевания ответных чувств. Боялся, что тот окажется слишком хрупким и сломается. Наверное, больше и перепугался, когда Чунмён сам соблазнил его.  
  
Чондэ уже учился в институте, Чунмён - дома. Тем не менее, тот каждый день заглядывал нему. Посмотреть, что Мён нарисовал, узнать сколько раз были за день приступы, не назначил ли врач новое лечение, погулять, если позволяло время. Чунмён привык, хотя и удивлялся, как Чондэ хватает сил на всё: и успешно учиться, и с ним общаться. Замечал, что тот осунулся, готовясь к экзаменам, но стойко заходит проведать. И когда однажды позвонил, расспросил о делах и сказал, что не сможет прийти, потому что сегодня нужно закончить сложную курсовую, Чунмён не находил себе места.  
  
Чондэ был единственным другом, и страх потерять его колотил нервную систему. Чунмён собрался с силами, наглотался лекарств и поехал к дому Чондэ. Страх потерять этого человека был сильнее страха разбить голову во время приступа или отрубиться в незнакомом районе. Он был дома и действительно писал курсовую, когда Мён ломился в дверь. Чондэ еще сильнее побледнел, когда увидел его на пороге.  
  
\- Мён, что случилось? - обеспокоенно шептал он и гладил того по волосам, пока Мен прижимался всем телом не давая шагу ступить. - Что с тобой?  
  
\- Я скучал. Я не могу без тебя. Не оставляй...  
  
Сейчас Чунмён и не вспомнил бы, какую еще околесицу нес, повиснув на шокированном Чондэ. На счастье тот был дома один. Потому что от слов Мён перешел к действиям: начал целовать лицо, отчаянно искать губы, словно, они были тем средством, что удержат в этой реальности, на краю пропасти. И Чондэ начал отвечать. В тот момент Чунмён понял, какой скромной была его жадность, какой мизерной - его жажда. Потому что Чондэ сходил с ума вместе с ним. Его руки, губы. Бесконечные разряды тепла и радости, терзавшие хрупкое тело. Чондэ был голоднее, а Мёну оставалось только подчиняться.  
  
Как в таком напряжении Мён владел собой, осталось загадкой. У него это был первый раз с парнем. Их было два психа, среди измятых бумаг, на узкой кровати. Жесткие пальцы сжимали бедра, и Чен входил в Чунмёна быстро, до самого основания, взрывая нервы острым удовольствием. Тогда добил оргазм. Мён просто выгнулся от нестерпимого удовольствия под рукой Чена и отключился от осознания, что минутой раньше тот кончил в него с глухим стоном.  
  
Очнулся завернутым в одеяло. Голова покоилась на коленях Чондэ, тот кончиками пальцев гладил тоненькие шрамы на лбу у границы роста волос.  
  
\- Не жалеешь? - он внимательно вглядывался в распахнутые ореховые глаза.  
  
\- Не жалею, - и это правда, потому что давно Мён не чувствовал себя таким умиротворенным, как в тот момент.  
  
\- Хорошо. Потому что когда будет возможность, я заберу тебя из дома. И ты будешь только моим, - пообещал Чондэ.  
  
\- Я буду ждать.  
  
Дождался. Он любил засыпать рядом с Чондэ. В его руках. Но это случалось реже, чем им хотелось бы. Потому что режим. А Чондэ очень озабочен его ночным сном, не хочет мешать и нарушать хрупкое равновесие.  
  
\- Чондэ, - теплым дыханием в самое ухо. - Давай всегда спать вместе.  
  
\- Только кровать сменить надо. Спи. - И горячие ладони гладят вдоль позвоночника, успокаивая.  
  
У Чондэ в комнате было больше места. На полках шкафа без труда разместилась одежда Мёна, а на стене напротив кровати нашлось место для часов. Он всё же переживал, что переезд на второй этаж чреват для Чунмёна неприятностями, пусть и мелкими. Но тот убедил, что все будет нормально.  
  
Не хуже, чем в комнате, по которой бродит галлюцинация. Чунмён упорно считал Су галлюцинацией. Не бывают сны такие яркими и извращенно логичными, хотя, насчет второго немного сомневался. И в глубине души надеялся, что больше не встретится с Су. И пару недель всё что шло хорошо без отклонений от нормы. А потом Чунмену снова приснился сон.  
  
  
***  
  
Снилась его комната на первом этаже. На электронном циферблате вновь предрассветные четыре часа. Но ведь, он перенес часы наверх? В остальном обстановка не отличалась от вечерней, оставленной в реальности. По спине продрало мурашками, когда в открытую дверь с террасы вошел Су и посмотрел с легким укором.  
  
Последующий разговор Мён запомнил довольно мутно. Они кружили по комнате, словно, играли в догонялки и препирались. Чунмён напирал, что Су всё-таки плод его воображения и не может доказать обратное. Тот в свою очередь бесился и говорил, что бесполезно что-то доказывать тому, кто не хочет верить и видеть дальше своего носа.  
  
Дверь в гостиную не открывалась, сбежать в сад тоже не удалось. Споткнулся о свою кровать и снова проснулся от чувства падения.  
  
На следующую ночь всё повторилось снова в запертой комнате во сне. Чунмён вопрошал, зачем Су его запер, это несколько мешает установить доверительные отношения и выходит за рамки логичного поведения нормального человека. Хорошо-хорошо, ты отдельный от меня человек, признал Чунмён, только зачем взял меня в заложники остается тайной.  
  
\- Ты расскажешь, что это? - неожиданно буднично спросил Су и открыл треклятую коробку, во чреве которой позвякивали мастихины. Вытащил “рыбку” и осмотрел со всех сторон. - Похоже на строительные инструменты.  
  
Вопрос не вписывался в психологию отношений преступника и жертвы, не то чтобы Мён много об этих отношениях знал, но так ему показалось.  
  
\- Шпатели для рисования, - ответил он после недолгой паузы. - Помогают создавать фактурные работы, наносить слои краски различной толщины, делать более резкие мазки чем кистью, - кивнул в сторону мольберта, где подсыхал незаконченный пейзаж для гостиной. - Вот так, например.  
  
\- Интересно, только ничего не могу разобрать. Как скомканная бумага в цветных разводах. - Су отложил коробку, а мастихин оставил в руках. И вплотную подошел к холсту, внимательно разглядывая. - Непонятно.  
  
\- Отойди подальше, тогда будет понятно - посоветовал Чунмен. - И вообще это ты должен рассказать что-то такое, о чем я не знаю, чтобы я поверил, что ты человек.  
  
Су переместился на противоположный от картины конец комнаты и завороженно уставился на пейзаж. Выглядел при этом до ужаса серьезным и сосредоточенным. Но на реплику Мёна ответил довольно грубо:  
  
\- А, плевать. Мне надоело доказывать. Думай, что хочешь. Только здоровье не надорви.  
  
\- Ты теперь о моем здоровье переживаешь? - прицепился к словам Мён. - Одно твоё присутствие уже подрывает душевное равновесие. Может, уйдешь, а?  
  
\- Мне нужно закончить...эксперимент, - Су всё ещё смотрел на картину и вертел в пальцах мастихин. Это раздражало и настораживало одновременно. - Прости, Чунмён.  
  
\- Тебе разрешали называть меня по имени? - Мён плюхнулся на кровать.   
  
Раз уж бежать некуда, лучше посидеть. Тем более, что в кои-то веки не тянуло в сон. Он и так уже спит. И ему снится псих в его собственной комнате, который едва ли не с пеной у рта доказывает, что находится в состоянии осознанного сновидения и в голову Чунмёна вломился исключительно в целях проведения загадочного эксперимента. Чунмён немного опасался, что в результате этого эксперимента он может не выжить, и косился на свой мастихин, поблескивающий в беспокойных руках. Остается только ждать. В конце концов одним из методов борьбы с галлюцинациями является их игнорирование при попытках общения.  
  
\- Простите. Забыл от радости о приличиях, - с этими словами он уложил несчастный инструмент в коробку к собратьям и аккуратно закрыл. Воображаемое сердце Мёна стало биться ровнее. - А сейчас мне пора. Увидимся. - Су ослепительно улыбнулся и вышел через дверь на террасу.  
  
\- Лучше бы не надо, - бросил ему в спину Мён с уверенностью, что был услышан.  
  
Что было дальше и было ли вообще, Чунмён не помнил. Просто проснулся по будильнику и быстро встал, пока не накатила волна дремоты.   
  
  
**Пилот**  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты трус? - Су сидел на его кровати, развалившись и скрестив ноги, не думая о том, что во-первых - он в гостях, во-вторых - собеседник старше. Су в принципе оказался упорной личностью - Чунмён смирился, что тот личность - очень непосредственной и слегка невоспитанной. Объяснял это тем, что “здесь сон, и всё можно”. Теперь он приходил почти каждую ночь, и Мёну было некуда деться от назойливых вопросов, странноватой улыбки и больших блестящих глаз, которые по-прежнему пугали до дрожи. - Ты боишься выходить из дома. Завернулся в свою болезнь, как ребенок в одеяло, и сидишь дрожишь. Даже сейчас, когда всё можно.  
  
\- Пусть так, - лениво ответил Чунмён. Он перелистывал альбом с абстрактными иллюстрациями и, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-то покупал такую книгу. Сон, дьявол его побери. - Я не считаюсь человеком с ограниченными возможностями, но жизнь - ограниченна. А если я не буду придерживаться рамок, то и жизни-то не увижу. То, что есть сейчас, я долго и упорно собирал, несколько неверных шагов - и вместо башни будет куча деревянных брусков.  
  
\- Какой ты правильный. Здесь - сон. И ты здоров. Чего бы тебе хотелось? - оживился Су и подошел к Чунмёну, сидящему на кресле, закрыл альбом на его коленях.  
  
\- Чтобы тебя здесь не было. Я, правда, устал. Я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно. Или ты сам как ребенок и тебе нужен приятель для игр? - Чунмён уже даже не злился, он просто ожидал момента, когда сможет проснуться. - Тогда странный метод для заведения знакомств выбрал.  
  
Су забрал увесистую книгу и положил её на пол. У него очень серьезное лицо и тяжелый взгляд. А ещё на нем дурацкие носки с чередованием синих, зеленых и желтых полос. Они притягивали взгляд своей нелепостью.   
  
Он смотрел снизу вверх, прямо в лицо. Так прямо, что у Чунмёна от смущения загорелись уши. А потом потянулся и убрал челку со лба Мёна, открывая шрамики, свободной рукой, перехватывая сопротивляющиеся ладони.  
  
\- Это откуда? - спросил тихо-тихо, словно извиняясь.  
  
\- Встретился с куском битого стекла во время первого приступа, - ответил Мён.  
  
\- Их можно убрать? - Су убрал руки, но продолжил сидеть у его ног и тяжело смотреть.  
  
\- Можно. Но я не буду.  
  
\- Вот, об этом я и говорю. Кичишься, лелеешь, чтобы все жалели, да? Качали головой: “какой сильный мальчик - и так в жизни не повезло”. Да? - с вызовом, повышая голос. Су поднялся на ноги и отошел к стеклянной двери. - Тебе же нравится, когда о тебе заботятся. Ты же, как примерная жена, целыми днями дома. Этот твой, Чондэ, пылинки сдувает, как с принцессы.  
  
Чунмён никогда не думал, что ударить кого-то так легко. Что он умеет так быстро сокращать расстояние. И собственная комната, всегда казавшаяся просторной, сжалась до размеров кладовки. Он оказался рядом с Су почти мгновенно. Рука сама выбрала нужную траекторию для замаха, пальцы сами собрались в кулак. Ему даже не было больно, когда костяшки врезались в челюсть Су. Тот покачнулся и оперся на дверь.  
  
\- Принцесса умеет драться. То, что надо, - ухмыльнулся широко с садистским удовольствием. - Ну, сам посуди, живете в маленьком домике. Не курите, не пьете. Наркотики только по рецептам и строго дозировано. Спортом занимаетесь. Работаете. Наверное, даже не ссоритесь. Два приличных человека в неприличных отношениях. Интересная картинка, да?  
  
В кои-то веки Чунмёну захотелось снова ударить. Ему, который в последний раз дрался за цветные формочки в песочнице. Ему, который с шести лет все конфликты решал переговорами и компромиссами, которым умудрялся помирить едва ли не заклятых врагов. Ему захотелось не то что ударить, а избить, чтобы Су вытирал кровь с разбитого лица, чтобы упал, а Чунмён с удовольствием добавил бы ногой по ребрам. Потому что Су хоть и строил всезнайку, но ничего не знал ни о Мёне, ни о Чондэ, ни о их жизни и отношениях.  
  
Но не успел, потому что Су рукой сгреб его футболку на груди и резко дернул на себя, вынуждая потерять равновесие. Опрокинулся назад, туда где раньше была дверь, а теперь не было ничего кроме серо-желтой мути. И в эту муть они падали вдвоем. Су - спиной, а Чунмён лицом вперед, но это мало на что влияло, потому что вокруг ничего не разобрать.  
  
“Смотри в глаза, тогда не будет страшно,” - отдалось в пустой голове. И Мён смотрел в широко распахнутые, но тем не менее спокойные глаза Су, тащившего его в бездну.  
  
Сколько длилось падение, сколько законов физики было за это время нарушено, никто не считал. Но только когда они ухнули на серую поверхность, подняв облако цементной пыли, Чунмён понял, что матерный язык перешел в раздел активного словарного запаса.  
  
Наверное, со стороны это выглядело интересно, как в фильме про супер-героев: два вцепившихся друг в друга придурка падают из пустоты на открытую площадку, и по законам жанра ни один из них не сломает хребет. По ощущениям словно плашмя в воду с трёхметровой вышки. Для жизни не опасно, но ад как больно. Су лежал под ним и улыбался. Словно это не его приложило воображаемой спиной о жесткую поверхность с головокружительной высоты. Да в реальности ни одной бы целой кости не осталось. А этот расслабился, раскинул руки и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Удобно?  
  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Чунмён и поднялся, пошатываясь. Ноги и руки гудели, а голова была удивительно ясной. - Где мы? - поинтересоваться самочувствием Су он не счел нужным, ехидничает - значит, ничего не сделалось. - Ай! - В ступню врезался мелкий камушек. Стоять босиком на замусоренном бетоне - удовольствие ниже среднего. А тапки остались у кровати.  
  
Су сел и осмотрелся.  
  
\- На стройке, - очень содержательно пояснил он.  
  
\- И что дальше по сценарию экшена? Ты меня теперь убивать будешь? - Мён тоже пытался осмотреться, но по-прежнему всё вокруг было как в тумане. Только без сырости. А Су взглянул на него как на психа.  
  
\- Как ты смотришь на полеты? - он уже стоял рядом и тщательно отряхивал одежду. С завистью Чунмён отметил, что на Су надеты армейские ботинки. Откуда что берется?  
  
\- Снизу, - отрезал Мён со всей возможной категоричностью.  
  
\- Сейчас поправим, - уверенно заявил Су и схватил Чунмёна за руку.  
  
\- Эй! Я уже налетался на жизнь вперед, - он пытался вырваться, пока Су тащил его к краю площадки. Мён как-то интуитивно догадался о намерениях, но не смог бы объяснить, откуда знает про то, что под ними как минимум двадцать восемь этажей. И он привык сопротивляться, когда к чему-то принуждают. - Пусти меня.  
  
\- Будь добр - заткнись, - шикнул на его Су. И снова стало страшно.  
  
Чунмён как будто рассыпался на отдельные составляющие. Мусор врезался в босые ступни, от захвата ныло запястье, мозг отчаянно не хотел верить, что это конец, что он опять будет падать и падать до нелепого финала. А целого Чунмёна не было на вершине недостроенного небоскреба, в какой-то не то параллельной, не то метафизической реальности. Не было психа, снова тащившего Мёна к пропасти для завершения своего эксперимента.  
  
Хей, ты где, Ким Чунмён? Ни ответа, ни эха.  
  
У самого края Су замер, не выпуская руки своей жертвы. Чунмён встал рядом. Подул ветер, бросил в лицо горсть песка так, что пришлось зажмуриться, растрепал волосы. Зато пейзаж начал проясняться.  
  
У их ног в электрических огнях, мареве светового загрязнения раскинулся промышленный город: с широкими набережными, высокими бизнес-центрами и башнями отелей, коробками многоквартирников, с ослепительной подсветкой на высоких установках нефтехимического завода на окраине.  
  
Чунмён не сдержал восхищенного вздоха: слишком давно он не забирался на высоту. Слишком много эмоций, слишком опасно. Хотя они с Чондэ ходили и в горы, и на смотровые площадки, но днем. Кажется это было давно, почти в другой жизни. В которой нельзя захлебнуться восторгом, потому что аукнется приступом. Никогда раньше он не видел города с высоты в сиянии ночных огней.  
  
Мён почти забыл, что недавно Су грубил ему, а он ударил того по лицу и мечтал сломать пару ребер. Что они валились в вязкую воздушную грязь и Мёну казалось, что нет надежды на спасение. Только чистый страх смерти, сменившийся усталостью, а теперь - детской радостью.  
  
Су - его личный псих или демон? Мён решил пока не морочить себе голову, а Су сильнее сжал ладонь, делясь уверенностью.  
  
\- Хочешь выше? - спросил Су. А Чунмён только кивнул, даже не глядя на него. - На счет “три”, - снова ответом был кивок, потому что Мён утонул в созерцании. Город звал и завораживал, как мираж. - Три-и! - проорали в ухо.  
  
Чунмён не сразу понял, что Су прыгнул вниз, утягивая за собой. Сейчас законы физики почему-то сработали правильно. И они вдвоем снова падали. Время растянулось тугой пружиной, а потом рвануло пугливым кроликом. Потому что Су, наплевав на все законы природы, взмыл свечой вверх, снова увлекая за собой Чунмёна, едва не выворачивая руку, намертво сцепив их пальцы.  
  
Если бы пульс не бился в барабанные перепонки, сердце не трепыхалось в груди, а легкие успевали наполняться воздухом, в этом случае, Мён бы ощутил себя маленьким и жалким. Его уже который раз тащили как на поводке, а ему вдруг понравилось. Внезапная эйфория оккупировала мозг и тело.  
  
Да и черт с ними: здравым смыслом, законами аэродинамики, страхом умереть во сне. Потому что сон был определенно прекрасен. Особенно, когда тело утратило тяжесть и Чунмён поравнялся с Су.  
  
\- Можно отпустить руку? - он кричал, потому что в ушах шумел уже ветер.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- А что будет? - любопытство проснулось совсем некстати.  
  
\- Будет… больно, - ответил Су. А Чунмён как-то сразу поверил.  
  
Они успели сделать всего пару кругов над заводом, когда пейзаж стал терять резкость очертаний, смешивая краски. Словно кто-то вылил растворитель на ещё не досохшую картину.  
  
От звука будильника было почти больно.   
  
Рядом лежал Чондэ. Он мягко гладил плечо Чунмёна через футболку и улыбался. Смятые волосы на голове забавно торчали, делая обычно аккуратного Чондэ по-домашнему уютным. “Моё убежище”, - непроизвольно подумалось Мёну, и он ощутил легкий укол совести, потому что очень четко осознал, что во сне едва не забыл, что здесь его ждут. И почему-то был уверен, что всегда будут ждать.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - оставить легкий поцелуй на виске. И проморгаться, потому что всё вокруг кажется блеклым. - Мне снился очень яркий сон, Чондэ.  
  
\- Доброе утро. Расскажешь за завтраком? - ладонь легла на чуть шершавую щеку Мёна, большой палец погладил скулу. - Надо вставать.  
  
Вместо ответа Чунмён поцеловал загнутый уголок улыбки, почти вскочил с новой кровати и потянул Чондэ за руку за собой в сторону ванной. Сегодня воскресенье, и они проснулись вместе. А жизнь коротка, и отголоски сумасшедшего восторга из сна ещё будоражили кровь. Между поцелуями Чондэ напоминал про завтрак, Чунмён предлагал позавтракать хлопьями.  
  
Ноги разъезжались на мокром поддоне. От падения спасал поручень, на котором сомкнулись изящные ладони. И руки, проскользнувшие под подмышками и удерживающие за плечи.  
  
\- Зачем. Мы. Вылезли. Из. Постели? - горячим дыханием в ухо.  
  
Чунмён как инициатор творящегося действа не сумел ответить. В ванной жарко, влажно, как в сезон дождей. Кожа липла к коже. Не вытертая после душа вода уже смешалась с потом.  
  
Связных мыслей давно не осталось: ушли, утекли в сток с мыльной водой, выбиты мягкими толчками, как и дыхание из легких. Поэтому Мён не ответил, он просто держался, чтобы они вдвоем не грохнулись. Поручень в душе и правда пригодился.  
  
Жар груди, прижавшейся к мокрой спине, возбуждал до крайности. Собственный член, разве что не звенел от напряжения и требовал внимания. Дождался. Чужая ладонь сползла вниз по липкому торсу, собралась в кулак, поймала заданный ритм так, что вдох на полпути превратился в хрип.  
  
Стонать получалось непроизвольно, когда толчки в его тело стали чаще и быстрее. Удовольствие прошлось мягким разрядом по позвоночному столбу до самой макушки, смывая напряжение, выливаясь теплой спермой в руку Чондэ. Чунмён едва удерживался на ногах, справляясь с мелкими волнами дрожи, когда заполненность сменилась скучной пустотой, а на крестец упали вязкие капли. Чондэ развернул его, легко коснулся губами губ и притянул к себе, щекоча лицо и шею мокрыми волосами.  
  
\- Только зря мылись, - шепнул Мён, когда стало получаться дышать равномерно.  
  
\- Повторим? - также шепотом спросил Чондэ. Чунмён удивленно посмотрел на него. - Я про душ.  
  
И за завтраком Чунмён рассказывал о своем сне, периодически спрашивая, не стоит ли ему записать всё это, а потом рассказать врачу. Потому что это не нормально сначала драться, потом летать и при этом испытывать эйфорию. Может, я всё-таки не в порядке?  
  
Чондэ успокаивал, говоря, что рано делать выводы о сумасшествии, тем более, что один врач уже опроверг опасения. Ссылался на то, что у Мёна богатое воображение. И, возможно, ему не хватает новых впечатлений, вот и снится такая психоделика. А сны бывают со связным и логичным сюжетом. А потом предложил куда-нибудь поехать, потому что летом сможет урвать несколько свободных дней.  
  
\- Я не думал о поездке, - сознался Мён. И иронично добавил. - Было много работы.  
  
\- Время ещё есть, - Чондэ улыбнулся. А Мёну стало не по себе, он вспомнил о словах Су, так обидевших его во сне.  
  
\- Почему мы не ругаемся? - спросил он. И Чондэ замер в недонесенной до рта ложкой.  
  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? Рассказывай, - он с ожиданием посмотрел на Мёна и столовый прибор всё-таки отложил.  
  
\- Меня всё устраивает, - твердо ответил Чунмён. - А тебя? Тебе всё нравится?  
  
\- То, что мне не нравится, не сможем исправить ни я, ни ты, Мён, поэтому и ругаться бесполезно. Особенно друг с другом, - Чондэ говорил очень уверенно. Но тем не менее постарался перевести тему. - Чем сегодня займемся? Не хочешь к “китам”?  
  
\- Какие мы с тобой приличные люди, по выходным в музеи ходим, - радостно заявил Чунмён. - Лучше в парк и на смотровую площадку. Я постараюсь не упасть в обморок.  
  
\- Договорились, - ответил Чондэ, глядя на поднявшегося Чунмёна. - Что, опять я мою посуду?  
  
  
***  
  
Во сне мастерская Чунмёна превратилась в стартовую площадку. Здесь его поджидал Су, чтобы превратить очередную встречу в путешествие. Сам Мён почему-то не мог выйти наружу, сколько не пытался. А вот за руку с Су - пожалуйста.  
  
Чаще всего они летали уже над знакомым мегаполисом, иногда бродили по каким-то руинам в горах или петляли по пустынным тропам и пляжам. Каждый раз обязательно случалось какое-то безумие на их пути: то канаты над пропастью, по которым нужно было перебраться, то горные реки, которые надо переплыть или пересечь, перескакивая с камня на камень, то перемахнуть через стену такой высоты, что в человеческие возможности не закладывалось вообще. У Мёна складывалось впечатление, что Су пытается выбрать наиболее эффективный способ самоубийства с помощью естественных природных и не очень явлений.  
  
Во сне можно было многое, то что в жизни невозможно в принципе. И в частности из-за болезни. В реальности нельзя так захлебываться эмоциями, нельзя с разбегу прыгать в реку с отвесной скалы, а потом выныривать из мутной толщи воды и бодро отфыркиваться. В реальности нельзя сидеть свесив ноги на толстой ветке дерева и бросать яблоки так далеко, что не видишь, где они приземляются.   
  
В реальности нельзя увидеть воздушных драконов, которые скользят между облаками и несут на хвостах молнии. Пожалуй, это были единственные создания, которых Мён заметил во время всех их путешествий. Но почему-то не решился спросить об этом Су. Чья эта фантазия наконец? Мён приходил к выводу, что его, но сомнения грызли. Хотя здравый смысл и некоторая доля солипсизма здорово тупили им зубы.  
  
В конце концов нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы раскрашивать сны теми красками, которые тебе нравятся, и добирать те эмоции, которые так опасны в жизни. Это никому не вредит и не мешает. Чунмёну казалось, что за время этих снов он стал счастливее.  
  
Всё происходящее очень хорошо запоминалось, и ему стало интересно зарисовывать по памяти те места, что снились. Чунмён стал задумываться о том, чтобы больше работать с маслом. Художник он или нет?  
  
В комнате почти ничего не менялось, кроме расположения вещей, если Мён перемещал их на кануне. Он экспериментировал. Если вечером оставить кисть на столе, то во сне он обнаружит её там же, или те альбомы что так не давали покоя до личной встречи с Су. Если изменить их порядок во сне, то следы перестановок можно будет обнаружить утром в комнате. Правда, в обратную сторону “сигнал” доходил с искажениями и результат в реальности отличался от приснившегося. Но всё равно это было интересно. А главное - необъяснимо. Чунмён идею о том, что он сходит с ума, тоже решил пока отложить в долгий ящик. Единственное постоянное отличие - электронные часы, реальный прототип которых переехал вместе с Мёном на второй этаж.  
  
В тот раз они почему-то задержались в мастерской. Казалось Су погрузился в меланхолию, чего с ним не случалось ранее. Но Мён уже по заведенной практике не шёл на контакт и первым не задавал вопросов. Поэтому, пока Су не созрел для общения, с увлечением перебирал свои комиксы. Они забавно искажались во сне.  
  
\- Ты меня уже не боишься? - Су внезапно оказался рядом и стоял вплотную.  
  
\- Почти нет, - ответил Чунмён и вернул томик на полку.  
  
\- Почему - почти? - кажется, Су удивился.  
  
\- Временами кажется, что ты неадекватный, - он развернулся к Су. - Я побаиваюсь, тех, чьё поведение абсолютно непредсказуемо.  
  
\- Не всё в этом мире можно предсказать.  
  
Он опять смотрел в глаза, и Чунмен не знал куда деться. А потом Су прижался мягкими губами к его губам. Поцелуй выбил пол из под ног. В прямом смысле, потому что Мён не понял как оказался лежащим на своей кровати, а Су сидел на его бедрах, обжигая прикосновениями бледных пальцев виски. Чужой язык настойчиво проталкивался в приоткрытый рот. И это было слишком приятно, чтобы не ответить. По коже продрало мурашками удовольствия, возбуждение нарастало с бешеной скоростью после того, как задница проехалась по паху раз и другой.  
  
Мён просто подчинялся требованиям горячего голодного рта и своих ощущений. В голове громко щелкнуло.  
  
\- Перестань! - обеими руками он отпихнул Су и неловко выбрался из-под него.  
  
Нельзя так целоваться со своими фантазиями. Ну и что, что сон. Нельзя, потому что… В груди мучительно ныло осознание себя самым ничтожным из существ - предателем. Чувствовать неспособность придерживаться собственных убеждений и причинить боль человеку, который доверяет ему. Пусть он и не узнает. А Мён будет знать и мучиться. Гадко.  
  
Мён буквально скатился с кровати, отступал спиной вперед, старательно вытирая губы краем рукава, словно хотел стереть след поцелуя до первой крови, а то и до мяса. Ушёл бы дальше, но уперся спиной в книжный шкаф. Глазами он неотрывно следил за Су, который так и остался лежать на боку, сверля Чунмёна тяжелым взглядом.  
  
Пауза повисла в воздухе.  
  
\- Расслабься, принцесса, не трону я тебя, - наконец выдавил Су. Потом сел и уставился на табло электронных часов напротив кровати. - Время истекает.  
  
“Принцесса” неприятно насторожила, потому что, когда в прошлый раз Су так назвал Мёна, у них случилось первое приключение с полетами. И начало этого приключения было пугающим. В этот раз точно приятных событий не ожидалось. И Су в первый раз заговорил о времени, раньше он на часы внимания не обращал. Чунмён с опаской оторвал взгляд от замершего Су и посмотрел на время. Ему ничего не подсказывали подрагивающие цифры четырех тридцати утра.  
  
\- Прости, время для чего? - уточнил Мён, нарушая затянувшуюся тишину.  
  
\- Для наших встреч, - он не смотрел на Чунмёна и говорил тихо, словно сам с собой. - Думаю, мы больше не увидимся. Ты рад?  
  
\- Не знаю. - Чунмён и правда не знал, потому что с одной стороны приключения с Су оставляли неизгладимые впечатления, но последняя выходка заставила вспомнить о страхе и своей беззащитности во сне. Ведь, если подумать, тут он полностью доверял себя Су. Был ли тот его фантазией или всё-таки приходил извне, Мён так и не понял, но отдавать свою свободу на откуп взбалмошной личности было неправильным решением в любом случае.  
  
\- Не важно, - Су поднялся и привычно направился к стеклянной двери. Уверенно открыл её, потом обернулся. Мёну на миг показалось, что в темных глазах плескалась грусть. - Если вдруг будет меня не хватать, запомни дату и место: пятое число пятого лунного месяца, Каннын. Ждать точно не буду. Береги себя, хорошо?  
  
\- И ты береги себя, - на автомате ответил Чунмён, а потом добавил. - Позёр мелкий.  
  
И комната знакомо поплыла разводами красок на искалеченном растворителем холсте.  
  
  
**Фестиваль (Ким Чондэ)**  
  
Чунмён изменился. Совсем чуть-чуть в мелочах. Он сам этого не замечает, а я вижу. Страшно не хочется думать о том, являются ли улучшения ремиссией в его болезни и не ждет ли нас большой рецидив. Он стал спокойнее спать по ночам и реже впадать в сонный ступор. Говорил, что это моя заслуга, потому что, когда касаюсь его, становится уютно.  
  
Он педантично соблюдает режим. В одно время подъем, еда, спорт, работа, лекарства, перерыв на сон, отход ко сну. Возможно, поэтому стало лучше. Но режим не меняется несколько лет, и странно, что улучшения стали заметны столько времени спустя и резко. Или я слишком надеюсь на чудо.  
  
Мён рассказывал о том, что сны стали очень яркими и фантастичными. И первоначально он испугался за своё душевное здоровье, в том числе из-за этих снов. Потом успокоился и принялся заполнять большие альбомы эскизами, ему захотелось превратить часть своих снов в картины, решил больше работать с маслом, хотя всегда считал его не очень благодарным материалом.  
  
Новые пейзажи дышали радостью. Я не объясню, как можно найти радость в изображении подсвеченных ректификационной колонны или установки каталитического крекинга. Возможно, это мне стоило бы начать сомневаться в своем душевном здоровье. Но если современные заводы заменили собой кошмарные видения - это радость.  
  
Мён всегда рисовал сложные механизмы и заводские установки. Он считал, что машины крепче и надежнее человеческих тел, поэтому любимая тема - биомеханика, у него почти в любой организм вживляются поршни и шестеренки.  
  
В последнее время он стал более увлеченным. Если раньше, чтобы держаться в сосредоточенном состоянии, ему были необходимы более менее жесткие сроки для исполнения работ, то теперь достаточно увлечься идеей. Пока он отказывался от крупных заказов, чтобы не приходилось работать в выходные, как мне. У нас стало больше общего времени. Чуть-чуть, но эта малость делала меня счастливым.  
  
И, кажется, Мён уже не засыпал в не отведенное для этого время.  
  
Единственное, что расстраивало во всей этой ситуации - портреты. Чунмён перемежал изображения машин и пейзажи портретами парня по имени Су. Как я понял, что Су - фантазия из его снов. Дико, конечно, ревновать к фантазии. Тем более, в последнее время мы стали ближе не только физически. Но мне неуютно.  
  
У Су большие глаза с тяжелым взглядом, мягкий овал лица и полные губы. На этом Мён в портретных зарисовках акцентировался. Я смотрю на эти рисунки и ревную. А что если он влюбился? Мой здравомыслящий, рассудительный Чунмён не способен бежать за пустой фантазией, я на это надеюсь. Делить с кем-то его мысли - больно. О сердце вообще молчу.  
  
Однажды он уже менялся, и до сих пор я чувствую за собой вину, что долго ждал, прежде чем прийти на помощь. А когда пришел, просто не смог уйти. Хотя заранее знал, что не смогу.  
  
Впервые увидел Чунмёна в школьном коридоре в первый год старшей школы. Он учился на класс старше был вечно занятым отличником, старостой и светился как маленькое солнце. Как говорится в песнях, моё сердце остановилось, отдышалось, а потом начало биться только для одного человека, в этой жизни никто другой мне нужен не будет. Только Ким Чунмён.  
  
Незадолго до начала летних каникул прокатилась новость о его болезни. Для меня это походило на оживший кошмар. В школе шушукались, даже учителя, о Мёне и происхождении его болезни, выставлялись оценки его адекватности и делались ставки, кто теперь займет пост председателя совета учащихся. Я бесконечно думал о Чунмёне, ходил кругами вокруг его дома, но ни разу не встретил. До следующего учебного семестра он в школе почти не появлялся.  
  
А когда появился, мне снова стало страшно. Потому что солнце разучилось улыбаться.  
  
Ещё два месяца я решался, не знал, как предложить помощь, чтобы не обидеть. К тому моменту Мён уже наелся жалости, едва не до рвоты. С помощью выходило плохо, поэтому я предложил свою компанию. Так, чтобы он не смог отказаться. Просто однажды пошёл провожать его до дома, следующим утром - в школу. Так и повелось.  
  
Даже не нужно было с ним говорить, чтобы понять, как Чунмён измотан, как переживает. У него жизнь рухнула, но, как ни страшно это звучит, такой расклад был мне на руку. Я мог присвоить Мёна. Больше он не подпускал к себе людей. Но больше всего поразило - они тоже не горели желанием оставаться с ним рядом. Людей пугают плохие перемены и когда окружающие не могут себя контролировать. Одни брезгливо морщились, другие - жалели, понимающих не находилось. От меня тоже вначале отгораживался, но потом привык.  
  
Мы вместе учились улыбаться. Для меня это было несложно, потому что одно только присутствие Чунмёна рядом - повод для радости. Он нашел для себя выход, когда научился рисовать. Сколько я выслушал на первых порах: то ему не нравилась, это у него не получалось, но упорства и самодисциплины всегда было не занимать.  
  
Единственное, о чем он до сих пор жалел, это то, что с комиксами не складывается. Чунмён всегда считал, что не умеет придумывать истории. А брать за основу чужой рассказ ему казалось не интересным. Но до сих пор не желает понять, что чтобы придумывать истории, нужно общаться с другими людьми, наблюдать за ними.  
  
Я был бы рад, если бы у него появились друзья. Но из-за того, как на окружение повлияла проснувшаяся болезнь, он стал бояться общаться с людьми на иные темы кроме учебных и рабочих. Круг знакомых, с которыми он обменивается интернет-звонками, проблемы не решает. А переводить знакомства в реальность Чунмён не очень хочет.  
  
А совсем недавно он сказал, что наваждение рассеялось, видимо, трезвый ум побудет ещё с ним. Воображаемый друг Чунмёна ушел из снов, пообещав не возвращаться. И причин не объяснил. Или мне о них не рассказали.  
  
Кажется, Мёна это расстроило сильнее, чем он сам предполагал. Кроме того, он захотел поехать на ежегодный фестиваль в Каннын до которого оставались считанные дни. На вопросы о его самочувствии при большом скоплении народа быстро принялся успокаивать меня.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо. И я не боюсь. Ты же будешь со мной, Чондэ, - он улыбался и ждал этой поездки. Дорисовывал свои фантастические пейзажи и механизмы.  
  
Кстати, картину для гостиной Мён закончил. Как раз перед поездкой мы забрали её из багетной мастерской и водрузили на стену. Я смотрел на пейзаж, который складывался из крупных мазков и мягких цветовых переходов. Улица мегаполиса выглядит так, если смотреть через лобовое стекло автомобиля в ливень. Плотный поток машин, редкие прохожие, яркие рекламные щиты на высоких зданиях, желтый свет фар растекается по мокрой поверхности асфальта. Чунмён сказал, что имитировал стиль Кастана. На мой взгляд слегка меланхолично, но цепляет. Он ответил, что так и было задумано. Только оттенки подобрались чуть темнее, чем он сам ожидал.  
  
По дороге я все-таки добился от Чунмёна, ответа почему его вдруг заинтересовали народные гулянья и примитивное искусство. Он смутился и пояснил, что таким образом хочет убедиться в своей нормальности. Потому что в последнюю “встречу” Су сказал, что если Чунмён будет совсем скучать, то пусть приезжает в Кванвондо в пятый день пятого лунного месяца.  
  
\- Нет, я не сильно скучаю. Я должен удостовериться, что всё это сон. Просто сон, от которого я проснулся, - Мён говорил так, но мне сердце подсказывало, что он хочет убедиться в обратном. В том, что человек из его снов реален. - И, возможно, мне будет полезно увидеть живых людей в хорошем настроении. Атмосфера праздника заразительна.  
  
Мы поехали заражаться деревенским праздником.  
  
Древний праздник завершения посевной действительно отмечали с размахом, шумом и большим количеством традиционных увеселений. Никогда я ещё не видел такого скопления молодых девушек в национальной одежде. Я думал, она давно перешла в гардеробы тётушек, бабушек и работниц фестивалей. А тут такое цветовое разнообразие.  
  
Искать в большой толпе мне так и вовсе не знакомого человека занятие неблагодарное. Учитывая, сколько народу за день посещает площадки фестиваля. Кто-то приходит, кто-то уходит.  
  
Поэтому мы смотрели традиционные представления уличных артистов, бродили между торговых палаток, добрели до временного рынка, потом наткнулись на шаманский ритуал, с которого этот праздник и пошёл. Слушали, как женщина громким голосом читала заклинания под аккомпанемент своих “коллег” на национальных инструментах, и у Чунмёна случился приступ.  
  
Было ли это действие ритуала, избыток ли впечатлений или неожиданное волнение, я сразу не разобрался. Приступ был долгим, “многосерийным”. Я едва успел поддержать Мёна. Когда он "посыпался", мы глазели на представление. Потом ещё раз десять выключало на минуту-две, но сознания он не терял.  
  
Приступ производит двоякое впечатление, вроде и видишь, что с человеком что-то не то, но кажется, что он притворяется: глаза открыты, просто валится тряпичной куклой вниз. Пока я отводил Чунмёна на более свободный пятачок пространства, он порывался что-то сказать между “отключками”. Как я понял в конце концов, Мён заметил Су среди коллег шаманки. Ну или думал, что заметил. Это его подкосило. Но помочь я ничем не мог, кроме, как поддерживать измученное тело до конца приступа и заставить выпить таблетки по расписанию.  
  
Когда вернулись к месту действия, оно уже переместилось, а мы не стали преследовать. Так захотел Чунмён и добавил, что ему бы неплохо отдохнуть. Пришлось двинуться к автостоянке.  
  
  
***  
  
Мы познакомились, когда я укладывал в машине спящего Мёна. Неудобно, конечно, но пока я не мог предложить Чунмёну других вариантов. А он просто подошел сзади и поздоровался, заставив вздрогнуть. Непонятно, как он нас нашёл.  
  
\- Меня зовут До Кёнсу, - голос приятный и глубокий. - Вы ведь господин Ким Чондэ? - он скорее констатировал факт чем спрашивал.  
  
\- Да, приятно познакомиться, - я сжал протянутую ладонь.  
  
\- Взаимно. Чунмён спит? - мягко поинтересовался Кёнсу. Вот так, простое "Чунмён" зацепило на излете, заставило болезненно дернуться. - Мы можем поговорить?  
  
Я кивнул и запер машину.  
  
До Кёнсу. Или просто Су. Тот чьё лицо в последнее время рисовал Чунмён. Надо сказать, кончик карандаша очень точно ухватил и зафиксировал характерные черты, по которым я узнал Кёнсу. Он был чуть ниже меня ростом с коротко остриженными чёрными волосами. Рисунок от оригинала отличало только наличие стильных очков в чуть затемненными стеклами. Всё-таки Чунмён не ошибся, и днем мы видели его в пестрой толпе участников представления. Но в силу понятных причин не смогли найти после. Мён заметно расстроился, хоть и промолчал. Он всё-таки надеялся на встречу с Су.  
  
И вот он сидел напротив, тот, кого Мён и я вместе с ним считали фантазией. Поглаживал чуткими пальцами кружку с кофе и излучал спокойную уверенность. А мне было страшно оказаться слабее него.  
  
\- Я надеялся, что мы встретимся, Ким Чондэ, - нарушил он слегка затянувшееся молчание.  
  
\- Мы? - у меня не получилось скрыть удивление и волнение. Этот спокойный, уравновешенный парень умел быть неожиданным. - Я думал тебе интересен Мён.  
  
\- Очень интересен, но... - Кёнсу осторожно отпил из кружки, испачкав губы молочной пеной, которую тут же слизнул. Но это странное действие не разрушило образ серьезного человека с лицом ребенка. - Я с ним уже попрощался и здесь рассчитывал встретить именно Вас.  
  
Рассчитывал, значит. Он воспитанный и держался скромно, чем выгодно отличался от образа из снов Чунмёна. По кратким рассказам, я понял что там - Су озорной подросток, изобретающий тысячу и один способ сломать шею или повредить жизненно важные органы. Здесь же напротив меня сидел расчетливый взрослый. И говорил о вещах, которые не укладывались в голове.  
  
И я спросил:  
  
\- Значит, сны Чунмёна...  
  
\- Это мои сны, - прервал меня Кёнсу. - Мало времени, чтобы объяснить подробно. Но, чтобы не говорил Чунмён, в этих снах гостем был он, - он сдержано улыбнулся, будто через силу. - Вы слышали об осознанных сновидениях?  
  
\- Это что-то из эзотерики? - деликатно поинтересовался я, стараясь не выдать своё неверие.  
  
\- Да, почти. Так сложилось, что на жизнь я зарабатываю не совсем традиционным способом. В основном гадания, защита домов, обряды проводов и изгнания. Иногда лечение под руководством старшего. Осознанные сновидения - часть духовных практик. И я не знаю и даже предположить не могу, как Чунмёна занесло на мою дорогу. Обычно люди не видят и не чувствуют таких действий. И они не имеют физического выражения в реальном мире.  
  
А в случае с комнатой Чунмёна и с ним самим... Как будто граница истончилась, и получилось место, где сон и реальность пересеклись. Возможно, в силу болезни, у него случались вспышки осознания и это повлияло на ткань сновидения. А полноценного дара у Чунмёна нет. - До Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул и задумался.  
  
\- Считается, что художники чувствительны к тонким материям, - вставил я свои десять вон.  
  
\- Возможно, - ладони легли на керамические бока кружки так, словно Су хотел их согреть. Словно кончики бледных пальцев мерзли июньским вечером. - Мне стало любопытно, почему живой человек, не сновидец, оказался там, где не должен быть. В частности потому, что Чунмёна легко получалось втянуть в свой сон. А потом он мне понравился.  
  
Я должен был сразу проводить Чунмёна в безопасное место и залатать эту дырку. Но мне не хотелось. Я тянул с прощанием. Мне была приятна такая компания. Но приходится отпускать. Я не могу больше позволять ему бродить со мной. Это как наркотик. Сны - для него, он - для меня.  
  
После этого признания захотелось придушить Кёнсу, но я сдержался:  
  
\- Я сделал вывод, что Мён в первую очередь тебя боится, но приключения ему нравятся. Однако дилемма о том, реален человек из сна или нет, так и осталась. Мы сюда приехали, чтобы удостовериться, что ты - фантазия. Не вышло. Ты оказался по обе стороны границы. Зачем нужно было пугать Чунмёна? И зачем хотел встретиться со мной?  
  
\- Для современного образованного человека это звучит дико, но я пытался исцелить его. В благодарность за компанию, извиняясь за то, что подверг опасности. Нарколепсия не лечится. Но немного ослабить симптомы я смог.  
  
Дело ведь не только в болезни, а ещё и в самом Чунмёне. И Вы это понимаете лучше него, что страхом реальной жизни он зарывает свой потенциал. - Руки, оглаживающие бока кружки, не давали мне покоя. Всё время хотелось смотреть на них, а не на лицо говорившего Кёнсу. Но странным образом это помогало концентрироваться на том, что говорилось. - Намеренно я его не пугал. Пугался он больше неизвестного и не верил объяснениям. Страх встретить кого-то подобного мне не даст Чунмёну шанса самостоятельно выйти в осознанный сон. По сравнению с обычными осознанные сны очень яркие, эмоции переживаемые там в несколько раз сильнее реальных. Будет трудно отвыкать. Со временем воспоминания поблекнут. А пока этого не произошло, позаботьтесь о нём особенно чутко. Не позволяйте ему грустить. В первую очередь.  
  
Ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как принять реальной ситуацию, о которой мне говорили уже два человека. Но Мён всё же не мог до конца определиться, верит ли, что яркие фантазии имеют пересечение с реальностью. А До Кёнсу был уверен в своих словах.  
  
Я кивнул. А что тут сказать?  
  
\- А ещё Чунмён не любит быть обременительным и зависимым. Но об этом Вы знаете, правда? Помогите ему не чувствовать себя таким, - в голосе Су прорезалось волнение. А во мне снова проснулась ревность, потому что он неприкрыто переживает за моего парня.  
  
\- Я сделаю всё что в моих силах. И больше.  
  
Кёнсу удовлетворенно кивнул и допил свой остывший кофе.  
  
\- Чунмён скоро проснется. Пожалуйста, не говорите ему о нашей встрече. Пусть думает, что днём ему что-то привиделось. - Он собирался уходить. - Берегите Ваше солнце.  
  
Вопрос, откуда он знает про солнце, казался глупым. Я никогда на людях так не называл Чунмёна, только наедине. Да и он сам не стал бы никому рассказывать об этом, потому что не верил в свою "солнечную сущность".  
  
До Кёнсу отличный актер с толстой броней из вежливости и самообладания. Предложить ему свою помощь - значит оскорбить. Я не хотел ещё больше ранить этого сильного человека. Глядя в спину аккуратно ступающего Кёнсу, вспомнил слова о том, что сильные маги больны физически, потому что, развиваясь, дар калечит тело.  
  
В тот момент я пытался представить, каково быть паньсу*. Это сложно. Люди ещё до рождения выменявшие зрение на мифический дар. Если представить возможность такой сделки, становится обидно до слёз, потому что условия не подлежат обсуждению и согласия никто не спрашивает. А Су с этим живет.  
  
Размышления прервал телефонный звонок. И я был рад услышать в трубке растерянное:  
  
\- Ты где?

 

_ (апрель 2016) _

\-------------

* паньсу - слепые с рождения колдуны, видят невидимое. Дар получают и передают по наследству. 


End file.
